1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to aerial vehicles, and more particularly to unmanned aerial vehicles, charging system for the same and methods of charging the same.
This application is supported by a first research project named “magnetic field resonance based wireless energy transmission technique” having project serial number ‘2010-0029179’, sponsored by a Ministry of Education in Korean government and a second research project named “vehicle power system integration” having project serial number ‘2010-0029374’, sponsored by a Ministry of Education in Korean government.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the need of an unmanned aerial vehicle in an environment where a person feels difficult to work has been increased. The need of an unmanned aerial vehicle in an environment where the unmanned aerial vehicle has been applied to wide areas, for example, the aerial vehicle can acquire video images in an unapproachable disaster area in the air, test power lines, or provide concealed information of the enemy in a battlefield, or it can perform a reconnaissance flight or a surveillance flight. In addition, the unmanned aerial vehicle is employed in delivery service. However, when the unmanned aerial vehicles are employed in various fields, moving range and moving time may have limits due to battery.